Best Friends With The Avengers
by HopeVainProductions
Summary: The Avengers x Loki x Reader Inserts. You are best friends with the Avengers, including Loki. Here are your adventures with them!
1. Paint War

Easter. Your favorite holiday after Christmas. You had been waiting for Easter for months, only for the thrill of it. You loved painting eggs, finding them around the garden and being around your family who were called The Avengers. Of course they weren't your real family, but you considered them more your family than your real one was.

You woke up in the morning due to a loud voice yelling in the living room. Tony's voice. Groaning, you made your way towards your closet where you took out an outfit for the day. After changing and making your bed you walked into the elevator before allowing it to take you to the floor where the living room was located. As soon as the door opened, a colorful sight appeared in front of you. Apparently Clint and Thor had decided to paint some eggs, but ended up throwing paint at each other. But the things that got damaged mostly was the furniture, and that didn't suit well to Tony.

„ What the hell did you do?!" He yelled, annoyed that his luxurious furniture was ruined. Seeing some paint, Tony picked it up before throwing it towards Clint. Most of the paint landed on Clint and his face, but some part of it landed on Loki who had appeared onto the scene with a plan to grab some breakfast. Seeing a smirk appear onto his face, you knew exactly what it meant.

It was time for a paint war.

/

You ended up forming a team along with Steve, Clint and Natasha. Bucky, Thor and Tony formed another team since Tony didn't agree to be in a same team as Clint. Bruce on the other hand didn't agree to play, fearing that it might bring out the 'Other Guy'. Loki decided to form a team on his own since he didn't consider himself a team player.

Slightly before the war had begun, when Tony was talking about the rules, you managed to sneak past the Avengers as you made your way to a room where Tony kept his paints and other art-related supplies. You grabbed as many paints as you could before making your way out of the room. As soon as you had exited the room you collided with Loki, almost dropping all of the paints that you had in your arms.

„ What are you doing, Y/N?" He questioned, making you think of a good explanation without telling him that you were practically _stealing _the paints and therefore cheating.

„ I was going to bring the paints into the living room so that everyone could grab some." You lied. When a smirk appeared onto Loki's face you knew that he hadn't bought your lie.

„ Okay, I was going to stash some of these paints away for future." You said, making him chuckle. _Chuckle? _That surprised you, since Loki wasn't one to laugh, not often at least.

„ Carry on, then." He said before disappearing, leaving you wonder whether he was about to tell the others about your plan or not.

/

To your surprise Loki had decided _not _to tell the others about your paint stealing and therefore the game carried on as usual. You arrived at the living room just when the Avengers were about to begin the paint war.

You were to throw the first shot and that was because to protect Clint who was about to be splashed with a red paint by Tony. You managed to throw paint on his head, making his hair and along with his face neon pink. As soon as Clint saw the scene, he jumped up and down before running at you.

„ Headshot!" He yelled, high-fiving you. While the two of you were busy laughing at Tony, Thor had gotten splashed, Steve and Bucky were mostly throwing paint at each other, the same with Natasha and Tony. Suddenly, paint was thrown over you and Clint. Looking over at the person who had thrown it, you saw a smirking Loki look towards you before he suddenly disappeared.

/

Two hours later the war was even larger than it was before. Each and every one of you had split up, and therefore it was hard to distinguish an enemy from a teammate. Thor was currently behind the kitchen counter, eating pop tarts while looking out for people to throw paint on. Tony was lurking around the halls while Clint was in the ventilate system, finding it the best way to attack. Natasha and Steve had decided to stick together, while you were currently at your room, taking more supplies what you had stashed in your room before. Bucky decided to get out of the game while he still could, so he along with Bruce found watching TV in the living room much more entertaining. Loki on the other hand was nowhere to be found.

A loud voice made by the elevator alerted Thor as he jumped up, throwing the paint at an unknown person without finding out who it was before. An unamused look was plastered onto Sam Falcon's face as he tried to push as much red paint off him as he could. And then, another person had joined the game, without you or others besides Thor even knowing about it.

/

After gathering your supplies, you left the room quietly, determined to the take the war onto another level. You gathered some buckets into which you threw every color of paint you had, mixing them all together. Your plan was to throw some paint onto every Avenger, including your own teammates. You sneaked on the main floor when you suddenly saw Steve wondering around the halls, Natasha not too far from him. Staying around the corner, you waited for the perfect moment. As soon as you saw Steve around the corner, you threw paint on him, managing to get some on Natasha as well. Quickly, you threw the remaining paint from the bucket onto Natasha as you ran away, looking back at the two of them and seeing their confused looks. Suddenly, they started running after you.

As soon as you were on another level not too far from Tony's room, a loud bang from the ventilator system alerted you. What surprised you the most was to see Clint jump out of it, making you scream as the two of you threw paint onto each other since he thought you might be Tony. He on the other hand observed the scene from around the corner, and suddenly threw paint onto the two of you, making the both of you surprised since you weren't aware that an attack would come.

/

Five hours later no one had any paint left, and therefore the war had come to an end. Every single one of you walked back to the living room where it all had begun, exhausted. You dropped onto the couch, Tony and Clint next to you. Thor and Sam had been in the kitchen the whole time, eating pop tarts and chatting about Asgard. Bucky and Bruce had moved into their rooms since they couldn't watch TV in peace in the living room. Steve and Natasha sat onto another couch, sighing because of how tired the paint war had been.

„ It was more exhausting than our missions usually are." You spoke, adding a yawn at the end of your sentence.

Suddenly, paint was poured onto each and every one of you. The source of the paint was nowhere to be seen, therefore meaning that it was something magical. Loki appeared into the living room as soon as the paint stopped pouring, smirking at the sight in front of him.

„ If I wouldn't be so exhausted, I would run after you." You said, pointing a finger towards him before putting your head onto Tony's lap and your legs on Clint's.

„ I think we can all agree on who the winner is." He announced, making each and every one of you yell: „ You are!"


	2. Is that a Bunny?

Glancing at the clock, you paused your movie, moving the laptop onto the table next to you. You had been up all night, watching different horror movies since they were your favorite. Currently the clock showed 7:12 am, indicating that you had been up for seven hours to watch movies. Due to your stomach grumbling you decided to go into the kitchen where you could grab some snacks before continuing your movie.

Pulling on your morning robe, you walked out of your room, looking around to see whether someone was already up. You tried to move as quietly as you could, since you knew that Loki, Steve and Bucky woke up very easily, and you didn't want to be responsible of that. Therefore you tip-toed all your way into the kitchen, seeing Tony sleeping on the couch which meant that he was at a party yesterday night. Tony on the other hand was that type of a sleeper who wouldn't even wake up if an explosion would happen in the same living room where he was currently sleeping. You walked over to the fridge where you took out some sandwich material before placing them onto the island in the middle of the kitchen. You began cutting some cheese onto your bread when you glanced at the living room, seeing around ten white bunnies roaming around the room. Your concentration went back to the cheese, when you suddenly realized. Bunnies?

„ Goddammit Tony." You mumbled to yourself before you walked over to Tony, taking a pillow before and hitting Tony with it.

„ What?" He groaned, shifting in his sleep. Suddenly, his eyes flew open as a bunny stared straight into his eyes. A rather girly scream escaped Tony's lips as he jumped up from the couch, practically falling onto the ground.

/

„ What's wrong, Y/N? We heard you scream." Natasha questioned as she came rushing down the stairs along with Steve and Loki. Clint on the other hand appeared onto the scene, rubbing his eyes as he observed the room.

„ It wasn't me, it was Tony." You spoke, making everyone look at Tony. He was still standing on the couch, and seeing that everyone was looking at him he sat back onto the couch, sending glares to everyone.

„ In my defense, I was facing a rabbit." He said, making you chuckle as you looked at the bunnies that were all roaming around the living room, some of them even in the kitchen.

„ Where did they come from?" Steve questioned, making everyone again look at Tony. He shrugged, not sure whether he was responsible for it or not.

„ Since Tony was the only one who partied last night, I guess we can all agree that he is the one who brought the bunnies here." Clint explained as he walked towards the coffee machine and started making himself some black coffee.

„ Now the question is what we are going to do with them?"

/

You along with Steve and Natasha ended up playing with the bunnies, offering them some carrots to eat. Tony categorically refused to touch them while Loki stood aside, thinking about what was so cute about those white furry animals. Clint on the other hand seemed to be too tired to even care about the load of bunnies that were in the building.

„ Aren't you a cute one?" You questioned as you caressed one of the bunnies that were in your lap.

„ Aren't you a cute one?" Tony mumbled under his breath. You managed to hear him, sending a glare to him before turning your attention back to the bunny.

„ I don't see why you are so fascinated with these creatures, Y/N." Loki said, making you send a glance over to him, smiling.

„ Because they are so cute, and furry." You said before walking over to him, handing the bunny closer to him.

„ Why don't you pet it?" You said, sending a smile over to him. He seemed hesitant at first, but then his hand pet the bunny, making him smirk a little before looking up to you.

„ Can I hold him?" He questioned, making you nod. You handed the bunny over to him as he started to pet the bunny, a small smile even appearing onto his face every once in a while. As soon as he saw that someone noticed the smile he hid it, not wanting no one to see that he liked the bunny.

„ Great, Y/N, you managed to get Loki onto your side."

/

Hours had passed when Thor stumbled into the living room, seeing a lot of bunnies in the room. He raised his eyebrow, thinking about the reason why there were so many animals in the building since he knew that Tony hated animals.

„ Maiden Y/N, what are those creatures doing in the Stark Tower?" He questioned, walking over to you. You looked over to him, smiling.  
„ Bunnies, Thor. And apparently Tony was so drunk last night that he did bring them here for some reason." You said, looking over to Tony who had an annoyed look on his face.

„ Tony, what are their purpose here?" He questioned as he pet one of the bunnies that were walking around the floor.

„ How the hell should I know?" He mumbled, annoyed at the attention that the bunnies were getting from everyone except for Clint, who was looking at the TV and Bruce, who wasn't even in the building.

„ Okay, that's it. I'm calling someone to take them away from here." He suddenly announced, jumping up from the couch as he walked towards his room to get his mobile phone.

„ He really doesn't like bunnies." You said, taking one of the carrots to feed another bunny in your lap.

„ I don't understand why you do, though. There's nothing interesting about them." Clint spoke up for the first time in two hours, turning over to look at everyone petting the bunnies.

/

An hour later one of the worker's from the animal shelter came to take the bunnies away. You had a hard time to let them go, since you already became attached to them. Loki on the other hand didn't want to let the bunny go. He had held the bunny for hours now, and when the worker from the animal shelter walked over to him to get the bunny, he refused to let him go.

„ I'll handle this." You said to the worker as you walked over to Loki, sending a small smile to him.

„ You really like him, huh?" You questioned, making him nod.

„ I can't explain it. I just do." He said, making you chuckle a little.

„ That's called attachment." You said, making him raise his head to look at you.

„ Is there no way I could keep him?" He questioned quietly, not wanting the others to hear that he was attached towards a bunny.

„ I'm afraid not, Loki. Tony would allow it in any way. But if you'd like, we can visit them sometimes in the animal shelter." You offered, making him smile a little at the offer.

„ I would love to." He said, walking over to the worker and handing the bunny over to him. The worker left, leaving everyone except Tony and Clint in a miserable mood.

„ Thanks a lot, Tony." You mumbled as you walked towards your room, every other Avenger besides Tony and Clint behind you.

„ What did I do?"


	3. Drunken Girls

A loud beep made by your phone alerted you, pulling your attention away from the training you were currently doing in your room. You jumped up, walking to your table onto which your phone was placed. Taking it into your hands, you saw a text message sent by Natasha. You opened it, reading it out loud.

Natasha had sent you a message, telling you to meet her downstairs near the basement. Wondering why she wanted to meet you, you exited your room, walking into the elevator which took you onto the first floor – a floor where the training room took most of the space of it.

The elevator ride came to an end, opening its door to allow you exit. You did so, looking around the dark room, hoping to spot Natasha as quickly as you could. You couldn't stand dark places – not that you were scared of the dark, but you knew that bad things come out in the dark. You were ready to leave the room when you suddenly bumped into her, a scream escaping your lips.

„ Shh, Y/N." Natasha whispered, pulling you along with her when the lights suddenly were turned on, exposing a bunch of large boxes in the basement.

„ What's in them?" You questioned, opening on of the boxes lid. A smirk appeared onto your face when you turned to Natasha, seeing a smile on her lips.

„ Am I thinking what you are thinking?" You questioned, making her nod as a chuckle escaped her lips.

/

When Tony knocked on your door half an hour later, wanting to talk to you, he gained no answer, therefore entering the room. He looked around, yelled your name a couple of times before exiting, deciding to check Natasha's room also. He walked to the door next to yours, knocking on it a couple of times before entering and looking around for you.

He closed the room, walking towards the living room while thinking where the two of you might be.

„ Cap, have you seen either Y/N or Natasha?" He questioned as he reached the living room. Steve was laying on the couch, watching a World War II documentary as he observed the screen, a confused look on his face.

„ What? No, I haven't." He quickly replied before turning his attention back to the screen in front of him.

„ Legolas, have you seen Y/N? I need to speak something very important with her." Tony said as he entered the kitchen.

Clint raised his head, sending a glare to Tony because of the nickname 'Legolas'. It was something Clint couldn't stand one bit.

„ No, Batman, I haven't." He replied, taking a bite of the sandwich he had finished just before Tony had entered.

„ Batman? There's nothing similar between me and that wannabe me." Tony announced as he excited the room, ready to search the whole building if necessary.

/

Meanwhile, you and Natasha were laughing at the basement, bottles opened and another one that was currently in your hands. You took a sip from it before passing it to Natasha, who was giggling like a little child.

Suddenly, you stood up, clearing your throat and raising your hands as a sign for her to stop laughing.

„ Ladies and gentleman!" You started, only for Natasha to start laughing again.

„ There is only me! And you!" Natasha yelled as she took a sip from the bottle.

„ Sorry, sorry. Ladies!" You yelled as you took your heels off to climb on top of a box.

„ As I was saying, or wanted to say, where the hell is Bucky and Loki?" You inquired. A cold breeze of wind hit you, almost making you fall if it wasn't for Loki who caught you in time. Your face was serious for a second, but when your look caught Natasha's the two of you started laughing again, making Loki observe the two of you and wondering why you were laughing.

You saw the confused look on his face, and because of that you started poking his cheek, hoping that it would make him smile. That made him even more confused as he picked up one of the bottles, learning that the content of the bottle was something called whiskey.

„ I am magical! I made you appear!" You cheered as you started laughing, Natasha joining as she put her heels on. When she stood up, she decided that it was better without them and therefore she removes them right away.

„ Come on." Loki said as he grabbed yours and Natasha's arm, making the two of you leave the basement.

/

The three of you winded up in the living room, a confused Steve and Clint looking at the two of you. You and Natasha started laughing again as she wrapped her arm around you.

„ That was cool! We should do it again!" You exclaimed, adding a laugh at the end of your sentence.

„ What the hell is that scream about?" Tony questioned as he entered the living room, seeing you and Natasha in the living room.

„ What happened to them, reindeer games?" Tony questioned, walking closer to the two of you. You had moved onto the couch where you tried to explain Steve how amazing he is and how he would kick Spider-Man's ass.

„ They were drinking something called whiskey in the living room." Loki explained. After hearing Loki mention 'whiskey' Tony walked to you, sniffing you.

„ Tony, do you like my perfume?" You questioned as Natasha started laughing, making you jump up from the couch and tackle her.

„ Damn, now I can't ask her." Tony mumbled, making you stop as you stood up and made your way to him.

„ Ask me what, Tony?" You asked, raising your eyebrow.

„ Does this shirt make me look fat?"


	4. Past Secrets Coming Up!

Loud voices from the living room alerted you as made your way towards the room you assumed all the Avengers were currently in. Minutes before you had been in your room, rolling on your bed to find a comfortable sleeping position. You were very tired from last night when you and Natasha had gotten extremely drunk.

As you began to fall asleep again a voice suddenly spoke up, making you groan because of the interruption Jarvis was making.

"Y/N, your presence is requested in the living room where the meeting has begun." You sighed as a response before pecking your head up towards the microphone where the voice spoke from.

"Is Fury there?" You questioned, raising your eyebrow as you glanced at the alarm clock on your nightstand.

"No." He replied, making you place your blanket onto your head, hiding yourself completely.

"Five more minutes." You mumbled as your eyes began closing again. The next thing you knew music began blasting through the microphones when Tony's voice spoke up.

"Y/N, get your ass to the living room now!" He announced, making you roll your eyes before closing them again.

"Suit yourself." He said before a bucket of cold ice water hit you, making you completely wet on the impact.

/

As soon as you arrived at the living room you saw Natasha in no better condition that you were. Her head was placed on Clint's shoulder, her eyes closed as the two of them sat on the couch, Clint's eyes plastered onto the TV screen. Slowly but confidently you entered the room, sending Tony a hard glare as you passed him.

"You're a dead boy, Tony." You said as you motioned shooting him. Steve chuckled to himself while a smirk appeared onto Bruce's and Bucky's face. You saw Loki sitting in an armchair reading a book, but as soon as you entered he raised his head, sending you a grin before continuing to read the book. Thor was nowhere to be soon and then you remembered that he was supposed to meet Jane today.

You walked over to a table onto which you sat, your feet not even touching the ground.

"Now that the Sleeping Beauty is here," he said, sending you a wink," we need to discuss business. Shocking, I know. We simply can't get drunk every night." He said, chuckling to himself when Natasha threw a pillow at him, but which he was able to dodge.

"Anyway, as I was saying, let's get to business. We have a huge problem. That problem is named the Maximoff twins." Upon hearing the name you quirked up, looking over to Tony. He didn't seem to notice the change of your face expression, but it didn't go unnoticed to Steve.

" Y/N, what is it?" He questioned, making everyone except Natasha turn their attention to you.

"I know them." You said with a sigh as you observed the surprised looks around you.

/

"You know them? How?" Steve questioned with a surprised voice as he started thinking about your past to figure out whether you had lived in Sokovia. Tony pulled out your file from a desk, making you raise your eyebrow at him.

"Why the hell do you have my file in your desk?" You demanded to know, making Tony turn your attention to you.

"I have every one of yours." He announced, looking at the file when he felt eyes on him. Every one of the Avengers glared at him, waiting for his explanation as to why did he have everyone's files in his cabinet.

"Anyway, remember when I took a vacation to visit my sister? By that time my sister had already died and I was sent on a special mission to locate and steal a device that could have wiped USA off the map." You explained, looking over to each and every one of the Avengers to figure out their expressions. Steve observed you with a compassionate look while Bruce and Bucky nodded, understanding the reason why you hadn't told them.

Tony was busy to read your file while Natasha sent a small smile towards your way. Clint seemed to be occupied with other things so he didn't pay much attention to any one of you.

"That isn't anything," Tony exclaimed, still reading your file to find out any information possible, "you should have seen the mission where I had to be a stripper and get a classified document..." Understanding his mistake he looked up, seeing each and every one of you observe him with raised eyebrows.

"Stripper?" Bucky questioned, adding a light chuckle to the end.

"What can I say? Girls dig me." Tony said, sending you and Natasha a wink before placing himself onto a chair that wasn't too far from him.

"And some guys, but that's a story for another time." He added, focusing on the file.

"Anyway, as I was saying," You said, glaring at Tony before continuing, "I had managed to get ahold of the file and I was ready to leave, but then the alarm alerted the guards. I was hiding myself, looking for a way out, finally finding one. As I was about to leave I was knocked down by someone so quick that I wasn't even able to see him."

"Quicksilver." Natasha said, making you nod.

"Yes. His sister showed up, and they let me leave. We met again weeks later. You can say that I owe them my life." You added as the Avengers focused on you.

"Why did they do it?" You heard Loki ask, making you look up at him, shrugging.

"Beats me. I haven't asked and they haven't told me."

/

"You know, I had a mission like this once. I was undercover as a mafia boss. Things didn't end so well." Clint suddenly spoke up after a couple of minutes of silence that had taken place between all of the Avengers.

"Oh yeah, it says here on your file that-" Tony was quickly cut off as Clint jumped up from the couch, attacking Tony to get ahold of his file that was in Tony's hands. The two of them struggled while everyone else observed them, not bothering to get into the middle of them.

"My bet is on Clint." Bucky said as he stood next to you. You looked at him, raising your eyebrow as you stretched your hand towards him.

"Twenty bucks?" You questioned. Bucky seemed to think about it for a second but then shook his hands with you.

"Hey Tony, if you don't win you owe me twenty bucks!" You yelled as you heard Loki chuckle, making you send a wink to him before turning your attention back to the fight.

"As I was saying," Tony started, standing up as Clint stayed on the floor, groaning lightly, "Clint ended up getting high of cocaine." He ended his sentence. A loud laughter followed as you stretched your arm to Bucky, motioning for him to give you the twenty bucks he now owed you.

"I couldn't blow my cover, now could I?" Clint asked, annoyed that one of his most embarrassing secrets had come up.

"Now give it to me." Clint spoke as he stood up, grabbing his file from Tony before taking one from the pile that was placed onto the table.

"It looks that there is some dirt on Cap as well." Clint said as he chuckled to himself.

"Seriously?" You questioned, raising your eyebrow as you turned yourself towards Steve. His cheeks turned red as he looked down at the floor, embarrassment taking over him.

"He was once caught-" suddenly he stopped reading as he burst into laughter, making Steve even more embarrassed than he was before. Clint literally fell onto the ground as he tried to hold the folder in his arms. Suddenly he stopped as he stood up, fixing his shirt before opening the folder again.

"He was caught wearing woman's underwear." He finished, staying serious before starting to laugh again. Every one of the Avengers, even Loki, turned their attention to Steve, who couldn't dare to look up.

"Come on, it's not that bad. You'd be surprised how many men wear woman's underwear." Bucky tried to comfort Steve as you turned yourself to him.

"And how do you exactly know that?" You asked, gaining Bucky's attention.

"I read it somewhere." He mumbled quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Isn't that the crap that they write in Cosmopolitan? I read from there that apparently guys like women who like to eat hamburgers and play videogames." Bruce spoke up as you started chuckling, Natasha joining in.

"So you like to read Cosmo, Bruce?" Natasha questioned, making Bruce adjust his glasses like he used to do when he was nervous.

"I read it once for research." He said, making every one of you laugh. Suddenly you stood up as you started going back to your room.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am going back to sleep." You said as you started walking back to your room.

"I am going to kill you, Tony!" You heard Clint and Steve yell at the exact moment you stepped into your room, making you grin at the childishness of your fellow teammates.


	5. Cooking Lessons

"Come on, Y/N, it isn't science!" Clint exclaimed as he pulled your arm, dragging you behind the kitchen counter along with him. You let out an annoyed sigh as you looked at the screen in front of you. You saw Jamie Oliver doing his daily cooking shows, and you were more than positive that neither you nor Clint could pull this off. You tried to tell Clint that, but he didn't want to hear anything about it and forced you to cook with him.

You looked at the materials in front of you, rolling your eyes. You weren't known for your cooking skills and honestly, you even hated being in the kitchen. But since no one besides you and Loki were at the tower that left Clint with your assistance.

"Even science is easier than this." You mumbled under your breath, but loud enough for Clint to hear.

"Oh my god, Y/N, just start mixing the dry ingredients in the bowl." Clint practically yelled as you grabbed the spoon to do so. Clint looked really intimidating at the moment, making you realize what Natasha meant when she said that Clint becomes obsessive when he's in the kitchen. You started mixing the flour together with a little bit of salt and pepper, although you were mostly concentrating at Jamie Oliver cooking. Your eyes stayed glued on the TV when Clint's yell brought you back into the present.

"Y/N, what the hell are you doing?" He exclaimed furiously. You looked down at the table, seeing that you had managed to pour most of the flour out of the bowl and onto the island that was placed in the middle of the kitchen.

"Ups."

/

"Couldn't we just-" You started asking, but stopped when Clint yelled a loud 'no' before you could finish your question. You were sitting on a stool, your chin on your hands as you looked and tried to figure out what Clint was doing. He was trying to set the chocolate onto the batter as perfectly as he could, but to you it looked something else than a cake. You let out a yawn, making Clint turn to you with a glare on his face. You shrugged your shoulders as you supported your back against the kitchen counter.

"Do you smell that?" Clint asked out of the blue, making you turn your attention towards the milk on the stove that you were supposed to heat. Instead, smoke was coming out of the metal bowl. Instantly, you jumped out from your stool as you grabbed the bowl, not even bothering to put on a potholder to protect your hand. You let out a yelp as you dropped the bowl onto the table, the milk continuing to smoke. You looked at Clint who looked absolutely furious. It looked like he was forcing himself to hold back from yelling at you. Instead, he closed his eyes as he let out a loud sigh.

You rolled your eyes, not understanding what was so important about the cooking Clint intended to do. You had never liked cooking, and neither did any of your team mates. In fact, Clint was the only one to step inside of the kitchen every once in a while to cook something. Mostly the Avenges, including you, visited the kitchen only to grab something to drink or cereals which you liked to eat for breakfast. During the day you visited different restaurants or other eating places. The pizza man's number was the number one called number from the tower.

Clint opened his eyes, looking over to you. You tried your best to remain neutral, although you were more than sure that you would start laughing soon.

"Bring Loki here."

/

As soon as Clint gave his permission so that Loki could help, you practically ran towards his room. You reached the door that could let you inside of his room and entered, not even bothering to knock. You let out a small squeal when you saw Loki standing near his bed, shirtless. You placed your hand to cover your eyes, but stayed put, hoping that he would put his shirt on.

Seeing your reaction made him chuckle and you heard some shuffling coming from his direction. You opened your eyes, seeing that he _still _hadn't put on a shirt.

"Could you _please _cover yourself? It's distracting. And made me forget why I even came to your room in the first place." You mumbled, earning another chuckle from Loki. He grabbed a shirt that he had placed onto his bed earlier, pulling it on. A smirk played on his lips, making you roll your eyes.

"So you're saying I'm distracting?" He questioned, making you laugh.

"You wish, cowboy." You commented, seeing his smirk drop, making you smirk instead.

"Clint needs your help with cooking." You said as you turned around to leave his room. Suddenly he appeared in front of you, blocking your way out of the room.

"And why should I help Clint?" He asked, his signature smirk on his face. You glared at him before letting out a sigh.

"Because you would be helping me instead of him. You know that I can't cook." You exclaimed as you pouted, doing puppy eyes at him. There was no way you were going back to the kitchen, and at this point you were even willing to beg him on his knees.

"Fine. But you owe me a favor." He replied as you smiled at him, grateful that he agreed.

"Thank God." You muttered under your breath as you moved past him, ready to leave his room. You heard him chuckle behind you, making you look back at him.

"You should be thanking me." He said as you stopped walking towards the kitchen.

"You are a God, so I am thanking you." You replied, winking at him as you walked away from him.

/

"What seems to be the issue here?" Loki asked as soon as he came into the kitchen. His eyes travelled to the flour that hadn't been cleaned up and from it to the bowl which still continued to smoke. He looked at you with a raised eyebrow and you couldn't help but to shrug as an answer.

Clint sat on a stool with his head buried onto his hands. He didn't bother to look at Loki who had appeared into the kitchen. Simply wanting to do something nice to his teammates he was forced to admit the defeat.

When he finally raised his head he was quite surprised to see a cake in front of him. He looked at you and smiled at the grin on your face. With a sigh and a grateful look to Loki he raised up, grabbing the cake along with three small spoons. You stood still, raising your eyebrow at Loki before looking over to Clint who went to sit on the couch.

"Clint, didn't you want to cake for others?" You questioned. He didn't reply; instead, he held two spoons up and without thinking you went over to him, grabbing one as you sat next to him. You looked at Loki who stood dumb folded, staring at the two of you.

"You going to try it? It's delicious." You said as you tried the chocolate cake.

"Might as well try my handiwork."


End file.
